


Nice Guys Finish Last

by rachelautumn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Girl cliche, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelautumn/pseuds/rachelautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is a clean cut guy.  Gwen is a girl from the wrong side of town with bad habits and weird friends.  Can they work it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "bad boy/girl" square on my bingo card
> 
> This is an American AU, so "school" and "college" refer to university. Lance is a young incoming freshman, making him the tail end of 17.
> 
> The title is not a warning. It's a vile pun.

The edge of town had a train track dividing it into two sides, a right side and a wrong side. Lance was headed to the wrong side. He checked the address on his list one more time to confirm the bad news and squinted down the line where the train would be coming. There was something silvery down there, but at this point it might just be a waves of heat coming off the rails. It was much hotter here than it got back home in September.

He stepped over the track.

What choice did he have?. He needed the pizza delivery job to stay in school. Nobody in his family had a lot to spare for somebody who turned down a full scholarship just to go to a fancier college. And that was fair enough. He just wished the people at the pizza place would show him some mercy. They sent him to all the sketchy neighborhoods, including this one where he had to leave his car and walk without any protection past drug dealers and abandoned mattresses. Apparently Dominoes delivered where angels feared to tread.

Mom and Dad would not approve and he was not going to tell them.

"You looking for number 312?"

The voice came from behind him. Only years of gymnastics training kept Lance from dropping his stack of pizza boxes, as he turned slowly. Don't be afraid, he told himself. It's just a girl.

She was standing on the track, a petite black girl with springy hair and a lot of curves, most of which were busting out of her halter top and short shorts. A lot of girls looked desperate wearing tight clothes like that, but she just looked comfortable.

She fished a cigarette out of her cleavage as if it was perfectly natural to linger on red hot railroad tracks.

"Got a light?"

Lance held his paper in his teeth and dug a lighter out of his pocket. 

"I don't smoke, though," he clarified, as soon as he had everything back where it belonged. "I'm just prepared. You know, Eagle Scout."

She laughed and her smile was pretty.

"Wait a minute and I'll come back with you. I know it's our pizza. I can smell Merlin's nasty anchovies from here."

There were at least 5 locks on the door, some of them obsolete. Lance tried not to watch her cleavage jiggle as she turned and turned her keys this way and that. Eventually, before she'd turned the last one, the door jerked open.

Lance was assaulted by a blast of loud music and a very icy glare from the girl who'd opened the door. She was beautiful and looked like she ironed her dark hair all the way down to her ass.

 

"What the fuck, Morgana!" Gwen thrust the pizza boxes at the girl. I can't hear a fucking thing."

"Well you left and Arthur and Merlin started going at it. I can't stand listening to them. Arthur grunts and Merlin makes a sound like a hyena."

The girl Gwen had called Morgana made a high pitched snorting noise. A few seconds later Lance heard a muffled version of the same sound from somewhere in the house. It was a pretty good imitation actually. He blushed.

"Hey you, get in here." Morgana pulled Lance inside. He stood there awkwardly in the living room painfully aware that there were two guys having sex a few feet away. Lance had never even seen two guys holding hands. "Here." She walked to the kitchen and handed Lance a bunch of bills from a jar on the counter.

There were a lot of ones in there and one conspicuously crisp 50 dollar bill. 

"This is way too much for two pizzas."

"You can keep the change if you walk in there and tell Merlin and Arthur their pizza's here." Morgana smirked and Lance blanched. He looked at his hand with the fifty in it. That was a very large tip.

"Oh Morgana, you're such a bitch." Gwen squeezed his hand. Don't pay attention to her; she thinks every hetero guy has a target on his back. She stubbed her cigarette out on a little silver ashtray on the counter. 

"No, it's OK." Lance looked at Morgana. "I'm not afraid, or whatever."

He walked where they pointed up the stairs. He didn't need directions after that, the sex noises got conspicuously louder. Now he could make out words.

"Yeah, Arthur. Do it. God I like you down like that...uh"

Then there was the hyena noise again. Lance held his breath and knocked.

"Morgana, go away." He hadn't heard that voice before; it must have been the grunter, Arthur.

Lance cleared his throat. 

"I'm not Morgana."

"Then whoever the fuck you are go away."

"Oh come on, Arthur; it's a new guy. He sounds cute. I bet he's cute."

There was the sound of footsteps padding on the floor and then the door opened revealing a very skinny guy with very large ears. He was wearing nothing but a flimsy pair of boxers and seemed to be covered over his whole body with red splotches: his cheeks, his chest, his neck and arms. He smiled wide at Lance. "Oooh I was right, Arthur, he is cute."

The guy who was Merlin opened the door wider so that Lance got a full view of Arthur, sitting up with the blankets over his lap. He was blonde and good looking and obviously naked under there.

"Pizza's here." Lance said.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I told you not to open the door." He stood up and began searching through the bed clothes, giving Lance an eyeful of his bare ass and heavy, swinging privates.

Lance quickly turned to Merlin only to find Merlin staring at Arthur himself.

"Um, anyway. It's downstairs."

Lance went down very quickly. Gwen and Morgana were sitting at the table, eating pizza off of gold rimmed china plates. The table was set for four and there were jam jars full of red wine at every place.

"So are my brother and his petit ami joining us for dinner?"

"They're still assembling themselves."

Morgana cackled out a laugh. "You know what? I like you. What's your name?"

"Lance."

"You definitely earned that tip, Lance, thank you."

Morgana obviously expected to Lance to go, but he found it somehow difficult to turn away from the girls. Morgana was wearing a wife beater that only emphasized the breasts underneath it and dog tags that had parked on one nipple. She and Gwen both had long bare legs that overlapped under the table. 

"You know I just realized I'm out of smokes." Gwen winked at Morgana. "I'll walk out with you."

They walked back over the tracks again until they got to Lance's car. It wasn't really his car. It had a Dominoe's sign on top of it.

"So can I give you a lift back into town?" Lance wondered about the wink. Would she want to keep going with him? He had another run or two before his shift ended.

"No thanks. I don't really need anything. I just wanted to talk to you."

She was leaning on his car, watching Lance put his hand on the door handle. He took it off again. When he looked up, she was already standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

She tasted smokey and a little spicy. Her lips felt plush under his, better than he remembered from the girlfriend he had in high school. Lance's eyes widened as she pinched the outline of his cock in his jeans with the tips of her fingers.

"There's a party at our place on Friday. You should come."

"Yeah, Ok." Lance's hand was on the door handle again. Gwen turned around and looked behind her and waved. He waved back. When he finally got into the car, he was so hard he could barely sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance had a meet on Friday. He did well on the rings, putting up some good scores, good enough to justify what the school put towards his tuition.

Afterwards they all had a stipend for dinner, driving way out of their way to find a Fuddruckers, which the women's team claimed had more nutritional value than Pizza Hut. Lance wasn't going to argue, since he couldn't even look at pizza anymore.

It was getting late by the time they got back in the van. He checked his watch, 1:30 A.M., a new record. He usually didn't mind when they travelled . He liked the sleepy ride in the van, the feeling of satisfaction and relief that he'd done well. The night was good and shot, so he didn't have to feel guilty that he wasn't busy with that thick engineering text book he had waiting for him. But this time he had somewhere else he had to be.

For the first time he was annoyed at the women, at the meet organizers, at gymnastics in general. 

He biked as fast as he dared in the dark, startling when he felt the tracks punching his seat up his balls. Almost there, then. He was so tired he couldn't believe he had enough adrenaline in him to keep his heart pumping like this.

People obviously kept different hours on the wrong side of the tracks. There was all kinds of loud people in the street by Gwen's house even at 2 or 3 AM. Lance didn't look too hard at what the chains of two and three revelers were up to, just following the light and sound to its source, the door of number 312, open.

There were people everywhere inside, doing things that Lance didn't do. The jam jars had multiplied on every surface too, filled with wine and cigarette butts, abandoned from an earlier stage in the party. Now people were drinking beer and other things from ordinary plastic cups, stacked strategically about. Lance thought about getting himself something. There was a keg in one corner and a whole end table littered with liquor bottles. He eyed them warily. No.

"Gwen?" He called. Responses came back through the smoke and noise.

"Try outside." "No try upstairs; she's definitely upstairs."

Lance forged his way upstairs. He used his trained muscles more than once, both to steady a loose footed stranger and to push past them.

"Gwen?"

"She's in Morgana's room." 

It was Arthur's voice, unmistakably. It was still what Lance thought of as a rich kids voice, clipped and self regarding, but it was also a little friendlier than before. Arthur was standing at the end of the hall, with Merlin snuggled into his chest. He tipped his head towards the door next to him, leaving both hands on his boy friend.

"Who are you talking to, Arfur?" Merlin was obviously drunk as Lance now realized Arthur was not.

"Just the hot pizza guy. No need to look up. I imagine we'll meet him again in a second."

What was that supposed to mean? Lance looked back and met Arthur's eyes. He rolled them again. It must have been a habit of his.

Lance opened the door and very quickly shut it again.

Gwen was there. She was sitting on the bed stark naked, her legs open in an easy straddle, her  
head thrown back. Morgana was kneeling on the floor in front of her, wearing nothing but a thong and her black hair. Lance took in the details as if he'd been observing for hours, not slamming the door closed on a scene where he didn't belong.

Morgana's hands looked white where they held Gwen's darker thighs. They looked long, the nails stretching them even more, pink tipped. Her face wasn't really visible, but the movement of her head made it clear that she was sucking, and turning and licking. Her nipples were almost but not quite touching the bed frame. The whole room smelled like Lance's fingers did that time he'd made his girlfriend come with his hand down her pants.

He was an idiot, a stupid idiot, biking over here like a little kid. That kiss probably meant nothing to her. She probably did this stuff with everybody.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry. Arthur shoulda warned you," a voice whispered, stopping his head spin. Of course, his humiliation had been witnessed by Merlin and Arthur, the beast with two heads.

Merlin's face was sympathetic. Arthur's was set a little harder.

"It's best he find out now."

"Oh please." Merlin could roll his eyes, too. "Don't be melodramatic. We like Lance and we want him to stay, don't we?"

Arthur nuzzled his nose in Merlin's hair for a minute. Then he sighed.

"Yeah, alright. Come on Lance. I'll show you a good place to wait for Gwen. You should really talk to her before you go." 

He separated from Merlin. So it was possible. Lance almost expected to hear a sucking sound. Now Merlin, the obvious choice for a sensitive mission was leaning into the door, listening, ready to open when he heard the right moment. Lance hastened to follow Arthur back down the stairs before that could happen.

Arthur led him through the kitchen out some sliding doors. Outside was really nice. They'd done a lot with candles and there was some kind of water feature sploshing somewhere. Arthur led him away from the light and pushed him into a chair that gave alarmingly under him.

"It's a swing. Relax."

Arthur sat down next to him for a minute, forced close by the swing. It was like a date that had gotten cut and pasted wrong. The setting was perfect; the person was wrong. Kind of funny, really. Lance snorted.

"That's the spirit. I find you have to take everyone here with a sense of humor." As Lance adjusted to the light he saw that Arthur's eyes were assessing him. "Merlin likes you. He's a very good judge of character." Lance nodded. Arthur stuck his chin up. "After all, he chose me." 

Was he kidding? He seemed to be kidding. It wasn't much of a joke, just talking about how great he was. Arthur seemed to expect a response.

"Are you a prick?" Lance asked, for lack of a better idea. He did want to know.

"You don't like pricks?" 

"No." 

"In any sense of the word?"

"No?"

"Perfect." Arthur let loose a shockingly beautiful smile, "I was thinking of being jealous, but I think we're going to be friends. See you later."

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder the way Lance's father did when Lance agreed to a new responsibility. He realized half a beat later that Arthur hadn't been bragging; he'd been warning Lance off of Merlin. And now apparently he'd decided they were friends. Lance had no idea how these things were happening, how he got to be here, what any of these people expected from him, so he just sat listening to the water sploosh, wishing he'd put on another layer. The Indian summer didn't hold at night and his muscles were started to stiffen in the cold.

He smelled Gwen's cigarette before he saw her. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a little sweater.

"So Merlin told me come down here and apologize."

Lance patted the seat next to him. 

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I didn't realize you were..."

"Into girls? A slut?"

She sat down and switched her cigarette to the other hand.

"No, I was going to say with Morgana."

"I'm not with Morgana." Lance didn't say anything to that. Anything he said would sound like an accusation he didn't have the right to make. 

"You didn't come." Gwen said finally. "I waited for you and you never showed up."

"I had a gymnastics meet. It was at a school two hours from here."

"Oh." Gwen leaned back into the seat and exhaled over their heads. "So you're at the college. Figures."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm a townie. Born and raised right here."

Lance didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that he didn't necessarily get along better with most of the people at school than he would with the people she grew up with. It was possible that it wasn't true. "I'm a jazz singer, though." she added. "I'm good."

"Is that how you met Morgana and those guys?"

"Uhuh." She breathed a smoke ring into the air. "They came to see me two years ago and we started to hang out. I spent the summer at their place."

"Were you and Morgana together then?"

"Some of the time."

Gwen dropped her cigarette and for the first time she was facing him. "I'm glad you came after all. I'm sorry my mouth tastes like shit."

It did and it didn't. Lance had only tasted her this way and he liked it. The flavors underneath were stranger, wine and something musky that was probably the other girl.

He put his hands around her waist and pressed her closer. She gave a little oof.

"Damn, you're strong."

"Mmm. I do the rings." Lance didn't want to talk anymore. He just wanted to do whatever kinky things Gwen probably liked. In this he surprised himself.

If you'd asked Lance even a few months ago, he would have said he liked to take things slow. That's how it had been with his old girlfriend. He hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about girls who slept with other girls the way that Gwen did, either, but if pressed he would probably have guessed that he liked it when people were normal. None of that mattered now he'd met Gwen. They were always going to get together; he knew it from that first second when he saw her on the tracks. No point in denying it now. 

"What are the rings?" Gwen interrupted his thoughts. She didn't wait for an answer. "Come on. Let's go to my room."


	3. Chapter 3

Now at last the people who were leaving left and the people who stayed got quiet. Gwen and Lance stepped over more than one sleeping body as they walked back through the house. This time they avoided what Lance now thought of as the staircase of doom.

"My room's in the back behind the kitchen."

"Is this your house?" He'd wondered when she said she grew up there, if she owned it somehow, and rented to the college kids.

"No my Daddy's place is down by the river." It was nicer there. Lance felt relieved and he realized that he was planning on meeting her family and didn't want to be embarrassed for her.

Gwen's room was yellow and it was tidy. He had only a moment to search for clues to her personality before she turned off the main light and crouched to click on a lamp with a shawl draped over it. This light was the louche red he'd half expected.

"Maybe I'll take you there. My daddy would like you. He doesn't usually like my friends." Gwen was pulling him close, looking up at him. Lance placed his hands on her lower back, just south of formal dance position.

"Is that bad news or good news if I want to be with you?"

Gwen reached behind her and tucked his hands over the bulk of her ass. She had an ass, unlike his old girl friend. Lance let out a small groan as he squeezed two handfuls. 

"Good news," She said. "Do you want to fuck or not?"

"I want to fuck"

This was the first time ever in Lance's life that his own desires were going to dictate how long he made it with a girl and not a knock on the door. They could talk later

He allowed his hands to caress the outline of her curves and then to slip the sweater off of her. He placed it carefully on a chair. When he turned around she had slipped the spaghetti straps off her shoulders.

Now that he could see how she was put together he couldn't believe how small her chest was; the large breasts crowded off of it, right into his hands. They were cooler then he would have expected. He stepped back to see her better and she pulled him back.

"It's OK. You're allowed to touch me. I want you to."

But it was Gwen who touched him. She had to stand on her toes to get his tee shirt over his head and then she was all over him, her nipples just brushing so they felt like her lips. He was so hard she could probably feel the ridge of his cockhead through his tight jeans. Having grabbed her ass he already knew she wasn't wearing any panties at all.

He wanted to say, "I bet you're really wet." and felt too shy to say it. In lieu of the words, he reached forward and cupped between her legs. It was different from that other time, down the girls' pants. The heel of his hand moved freely in the crinkly hair; his fingers had too many places to slip around.

He looked down to see where he was. Things were so much more complex in there than he imagined. What the hell was he supposed to do next?

"You're going to have to tell me what to do," Lance confessed, feeling awkward. God he hoped he wasn't boring her. 

"You've never done this before?" 

"No,"

"But you're not a virgin, right?"

Lance took his hand back and looked away. She grabbed it back from him.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just can't believe it! Come here."

In three seconds she had him lying on the bed. At first he just lay there, smelling her smell on the bedclothes and looking at the ceiling and then she coaxed herself between him and the wall, one leg off and one leg on, unbuttoning his jeans. She must have worn a tiny ring size; he could hardly credit the nosy little hands. "How is it that a guy who looks like you never had sex? You're not a monk, right?" she asked, rolling down his underwear and tossing it out of the bed with her toes.

"No." He went to church, but that wasn't it. "I guess I never got around to it. First I was too short, then I was too busy, then my girlfriend moved. Oh Jesus Christ that's good." She was flicking a very pointy tongue over his nipples, while she ground into his naked groin.

Then she framed his face with her light hands.

"It doesn't matter, baby. You're going to come so many times with me tonight. It's gonna count for two or three girlfriends."

They didn't get out of bed all weekend. After the first couple times- him on top of her with his weight on his arms, his hand between her legs with her guiding his wrist, then doggie style- she noticed a pattern.

"You know I notice you never come first."

Wasn't that a good thing?

"I thought the guy was supposed to wait."

She worked herself up so they were eye to eye.

"Listen I don't care who comes first. I'm not a big person for rules and all that. I just can't believe you had the control your first time."

She laid a hand over his stomach where Lance knew he had unusually taught muscle-all the gymnasts had that. Her fingertips traced the contours in a way that his cock now recognized.

"I do gymnastics." He explained. It's all about control." He tightened his belly ad his cock jumped.

"So all this is not just all about looking pretty, huh?"

"Yeah," he bragged. He was feeling pretty cocky now he had to admit, with new insight into the phrase.

Then Gwen rolled over and proceeded to tell his body that it knew absolutely nothing about control, after all, as he pulsed into a mouth that could read minds.

After his first blow job Lance was non compos mentis for the most part. He was vaguely aware that he'd said some strange stuff. When he asked her, Gwen sniggered.

"You're actually really loud, you know that?" 

Gwen wasn't loud, she came like a sigh. Lance fell asleep before he could think of a good retort.

He awoke the next morning aware that it was Sunday and they were out of time. Gwen, no longer a stranger, no longer even a hot girl, but now someone he could not imagine separate from himself was not coming with him to campus. How strange that was. She gave him some pretty thorough instructions in the shower and he thought about how much he loved her as he fought to work a wash cloth into his ass.

And what was that about? He could imagine, but he tried not to.

When he got back, Gwen was clammy and powder scented, fresh from a shower she taken in some other corner of the house. She was wearing a sheer little baby doll neglige he'd not seen before with a brass penis poking out of the pink chiffon.

"Oh My God,"

"You don't like it? I noticed you really liked ass play so I thought it might be time for this."

She stroked up and down the brass shaft like a porn star.

Lance blushed furiously in a way he thought he'd left behind after the first night. He did like to touch her ass it was true, and he'd come like thunder the last time when she slipped a pinky inside of him.

"It's OK. Is it too scary that I'm wearing a dick? 'Cos I can totally take it off."

He shook his head. "No, I like it." He opened his towel. "Look you can see how much."

He thought they were going to look like dueling swordsman when she came up to hug him, but she was so much shorter her dildo only reached behind his balls.

"Too cold. Here, I'm going back on the bed."

She turned him on the side and kissed his neck till he shivered. Her hand was busy and he felt freed up by the pleasure, so far away from their talking mouths.

"It's weird for me that this is probably something you do with Morgana," he admitted into the pillow. Her hand stopped. She turned him over and stared into his eyes. For the first time he wondered if he had misstepped.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you this was the one I used on Arthur?"

"You slept with Arthur?" Certain comments Arthur made on the landing made a little more sense now. She must have seen something in his eyes that had her sitting up and unhooking the harness in only a few seconds. He watched her walk to her dresser and pull out her cigarettes for the first time since they'd gone to bed on Friday.

"That was before he met Merlin. It was just him, Morgana and me. All three of us are bi, we're all good friends. It was a long summer."

They had a long staring contest until Lance realized that there was nothing to win.

"You know i'm going to be really disappointed if I go back to my room and you haven't fucked me up the ass." he said, slapping himself on the rump.

She laughed, a freed giiggle that had faded by the time she hot slipped back into bed.

"Look I'm not messing you around," she said. She was kissing and grinding, her hands already stroking at his buttocks, hinting at he attention he was going to get there. "I'm over the Pendragons."

"I know." By now he was pretty confident that he knew how to use his fingers to good effect on her clit. He let that tell her how he felt about her sexy ways, "I just can't believe you fucked the whole family."

She was gasping a little now and arching her back. It was when she would often talk dirty he'd noticed, right before she came. He'd learned a lot of little things about his girl this way.

"What if I told you I did the dad, too?"

He smacked her on the ass.

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, They had a big property with a little boat house. We used to sneak out there and smoke and then he'd fuck me over the boat rack. Up the ass, a lot of the time. That's how I got a taste for it.

"Oh Mother of God." Lance had planned on getting her off and leaving it at that, but it was too much. He lifted her up and entered in one selfish thrust. "You're not going to be bad like that for anyone but me, right Gwennie?" he said and he meant it.

"No, God that's so good. I like you like that, Lance."

He came last that time, too.

Afterwards he held her on his chest and stroked her back, letting her talk.

"It's amazing that you and Arthur and Morgana can all live together," He said. "after that."

She shrugged. "They know me. I have a lot of vices." After a while, she paused, "Do you have any vices, Lance?"

"Nope." He smiled. Possibly what she was about to do to his ass might count as one, he suspected, but that wasn't a bad thing.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be your vice, then." She snuggled under his armpit in the way that meant she was sleepy. He cupped her chin so that she could see his face. He wanted her to be clear about this.

"No way, Gwen, You're nothing but good for me." 

She smiled but her eyes were a little too shiny.

"Yeah, OK. You know what? Amen. You're good for me, too."


End file.
